Question: Which of the following ordered pairs represents a solution to the equation graphed below? $(-2, 4) (-1, 3) (0, -1) (1, -1) (2, -1)$ $2$ $4$ $6$ $8$ $\llap{-}4$ $\llap{-}6$ $\llap{-}8$ $2$ $4$ $6$ $8$ $\llap{-}4$ $\llap{-}6$ $\llap{-}8$
Explanation: Let's try graphing each of the points. The only point that falls on the line is $(2, -1)$.